Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 34
Suggestions Gleeok vs. Twinrova Thought I'd try it again. both have fire/ice abilities and both are beaten by Link deflecting one's elemement at the opposite element. Stardude613 : : Kind of interesting. Not great, but I can see it being an okay battle. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I say we give the elemental fire/ice masters a break for a while. They'd all be easily done in with lightning, since none of them have that ability. Portal-Kombat : : I just don't consider it to be a good fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a reasonably good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : Fire and Ice Vs. Fire and Ice, and a two-on-two fight. that's enough for me. neoboirrelroll : : This is one of the few fights I likey. I'll only go for it if we're talking about Koume and Kotake attacking simultaneously, not the singular Twinrova. If it's one lady vs. two gigantic heads then I oppose. Big Poe=Nice Guy Death Mountain vs. Snowpeak The Mountain of Fire or the Mountain of Ice?--PoogMaster 14:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :Uggg...location battles...me-sa no likey...(I'll be expecting the lawsuit from AK any moment now...)--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 15:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Definitely not.... sorry but its boring! --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'd vote Snowpeak. This fight won't get picked though... people generally prefer character battles, not location battles. Portal-Kombat : : MS, your summons will arrive in the mail in a couple of days. Anyways, I like this fight. I sure wish there could be more location battles. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 23:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Location battles should have stopped after Hyrule vs. Termina (that one was pretty good, though). Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:52, 17 March, 2009 : : No. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : I actually think this would be somewhat interesting but only if we're talking about OoT or TP Death Mountain. All other versions suck. Besides since this also counts for all monsters inhabiting those locations now I don't have to post up my suggestion for a King Dodongo vs. Goht fight. Big Poe=Nice Guy : : Whoops I take back my above comment. I though we were talking about Snowhead from MM. Snowpeak from TP was one of the worst locations in the game so definitely not. Any monster fights are also bad since in all cases Death Mountain would win (fire melts ice: Volvagia beats Blizzeta; the Gorons beat the Yetis). Big Poe=Nice Guy Epona vs. King of Red Lions Or sailing vs horseback riding, whichever you prefer to call it : :Hard choice, but I'm gonna say not, sorry. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : I see where your going...but they're too diffrent--Windu223 16:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : A better way of putting it would be "your preferred method of transportation", but this will inevitably lead to an Ocarina of Time vs. Wind Waker war. Portal-Kombat : : Portal-Kombat already said what I was going ter. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :Actually OoT MM and TP have Epona, In fact I was thinking of TP's because it was most memorable. So how is it a OoT vs WW? : : Please don't start a "which Epona appearance was the most memorable" discussion...the fact that someone automatically assumed it was the Ocarina of Time Epona tells you something, though. --AuronKaizer( ) 14:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : Not very interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : The predictability that Epona would win in a landslide is why I don't want this. It's a proven fact by many users that the worst part of The Wind Waker was sailing and what does the King of Red Lions do? Believe me Epona would win and there's no point in putting something up if you already know the winner. User:Big Poe=Nice Guy Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo The battle of the very large pigs. Both are unusually powerful for their species. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight is so stupid, I'm almost certain that it won't get in. I still like it, though, so I'm suggesting it anyway (well, that and there's at least a chance that it might do ok...). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but Link the Pig is too powerful to fight "fairly" in Temple of Courage. It would eat Lord Bullbo, probably along with King Bulblin... Portal-Kombat : : I like it for the comedic value. This could be really funny to see! Sincerely, Watcher. : : I agree, a humorous battle would be good for the Temple of Courage. Pianist Link 02:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, battle of pigs. As long as they use pointy knives, it could be good. The post-pork party is on me! --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i fear this might boil down to wind waker v twilight princess Oni Dark PoogMaster 14:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I will consider this one....Darkest-Link123 13:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sorry but we have a fat pig with stubby legs vs. a large armored warthog thats three times his size... Dark Ridley 14:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is more a battle of WW vs. TP than two characters, and we all know it. It is interesting, but I'm going to have to oppose. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : The Pigmask army wants YOU to support Porky! Portal-Kombat : : I love it! Everyone takes Temple of Courage so seriously, we need a little comic relief. I'm still afraid there will be major fights over this though. Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:56, 17 March, 2009 : :Kinda boringDarkest-Link123 14:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : This is so hilarious. Let's do it! Daydreamer3173 : : I like. '''Metroidhunter32 12:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : : This will inevitably boil down to a TP vs. TWW fight which will give me the chance to criticize TWW without fear of retribution from TWW fans. Sweet! Big Poe=Nice Guy : :See above comment. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 13:59, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : :See 2 comments above. --EveryDayJoe45 20:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : : How the **** are people seeing this as a Wind Waker vs. Twilight Princess fight?! They're individual characters (animals, whatever), by that logic any fight with characters from different games is a game vs. game fight. Only ones that have things that are virtually the same become game vs. game fights in my experience. Also, Big Poe=Nice Guy, that view is completely incorrect. Even in game vs. game fights (which I still don't see this as being), you have no right to insult games that other people like, unless you make it very clear that this is just your opinion. In a game vs. game fight, one should remain civil and vote based on why they prefer a game, not why they hate the other. If you decide to insult Wind Waker if/when this fight wins, I'm sure you'll get some angry comments, and you'll basically start a Wind Waker vs. Twilight Princess war. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Agahnim vs. Carock An intense fight between two powerful magi whom are dedicated to Ganon. Both are similar to Wizzrobes in their respictive games (combat-wise), and both need to have their spells knocked back at them in order to be defeated... whom will win?! Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : It's perfectly decent, but it doesn't seem that interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : sounds fun to me--Twilitlink 02:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Anything that involves Zelda II presented in a negative light (in this instance, by losing with 1% of the votes) is good enough for me. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i was waiting for dialask to find a wizzrobe fight and here it is along with a zelda ii fighter. this does seem quite similar to the one i was sugesting about sugesting on a talk page but only improved. Oni Dark Link 10:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : no 2D only noooo!Darkest-Link123 13:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm opposing, but not because of Darkest-Link123's bad reason. As much as I like Carock, which I've included in a story some of you may have seen, I feel this fight would be too much in Agahnim's favor due to he was a major boss with a backstory while Carock was a dungeon boss with little known about him. Dark Ridley 14:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : At this rate I will never get my wizzrobe fight...I might go into an infinite loop and 'spload' *boom*. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : It is not that it is a bad idea, I just think either Carock or Aganhim should fight someone more on their level. Dark Ridley 15:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :I doubt it will win, but there is something about it I like. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Any suggestions that involve something from the piece of crap excuse for a game Zelda II I wholeheartedly oppose. Big Poe=Nice Guy Blue Stalfos vs. Grim Creeper Battle of the undead entities named after the harbinger of death. Both minibosses are Stalfos that have someone gained great power through unknown means and use them to spread pain and suffering. Dark Ridley 00:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I think this is a pretty good fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : As much as I like fights of the undead (quite alot) I kind of tired of them right now--Twilitlink 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. Just nah. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : i like this Oni Dark Link 12:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :No, just no. --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :Why is this such a bad idea? They have alot in common... and many of you, besides Twilitlink, haven't given actual reasons for disliking it. Dark Ridley 20:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : :It isn't terrible, but people are getting sick of the undead fights. --EveryDayJoe45 20:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm getting kind of sick of people getting sick of undead fights. Why oppose a perfectly good suggestion just because it involves something overused? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : : As a rule of thumb any suggestions that involve one from a popular game (LoZ, ALttP, LA, OoT, MM, THWW and TP) will always win over one from a not-so-popular game (AoL, OoS, OoA, FS, FSA, TMC and PH). Ergo the Grim Creeper would inevitably win. Big Poe=Nice Guy : : Coinciding with my above comment I want to see an even fight. I know! How about a Ganondorf vs. Majora. Believe me this fight will end up becoming more even than it may first seem since Ganondorf's popularity is beginning to decline somehwat. Big Poe=Nice Guy : : I'm not trying to ba an a**hole, but your comments are making virtually no sense. --EveryDayJoe45 21:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Postman vs. Quill Battle of the mail men. (don't think this has been done before) --EveryDayJoe45 02:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, I don't see why not. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : the only connection i see is that they deliver mail. you could put link into the same catogry also. i think there are better ones this week Oni Dark Link 10:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : I will consider supporting this : : Inteesting enough... --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : When you think about it, the mailmen in the Zelda series are pretty resilient characters. Quill saved Link from the Forsaken Fortress and the Postman fought his way down to the final floor of the Cave of Ordeals! Portal-Kombat : : I like it, both are farilly irritating and no matter were you are they both seem to be able to find you...creepy.Gbadude3 : : Uninteresting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : A regular everday guy who was in the two best Zelda games ever vs. a flying postman who's a member of a species nobody even likes and is in a game that relies heavily on sailing (which is bad)? Yeah this is definitely going to be one-sided which is the kind of fights that should not be included. Big Poe=Nice Guy : : The comment above made absolutely no sense, but ok... --EveryDayJoe45 20:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Navi vs. Midna Battle of the Annoying sidekicks, who's voice is more irritating? User: Hyperwire : : How many times has this been suggested and thrown out of the bar head first? First to guess right gets a popsicle! Anyways...I think we oughta just do it to ascertain the result once and for all. --AuronKaizer( ) 05:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : if you want to know why i oppose then search the archives Oni Dark Link 10:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry Hyperwire, but most people don't consider midna annoying, so it would turn into an annoying navi fight, or a midna demolish fight. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This looks funDarkest-Link123 13:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : Is this a fight for who is better or who is worse? --Link of the Past 16:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight should finally get its conclusion that way nobody will complain about it anymore. Portal-Kombat : : I like it. Gbadude3 : : i think this one would be pretty close. i enjoy close battles. there are things we all loved/hated about both guides. and they're both popular enough games that it wouldnt come down to which one was more overrated. Katamariqueen 21:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : : First off, it's debatable whether they're annoying. While many people find Navi annoying and some people find Midna annoying, that's still just an opinion, however common it may be. Anyway, this fight is uninteresting, unoriginal, and overall not a good fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : : I happen to like Navi. Midna is okay. This fight is boring and unoriginal and I see it very one-sided for Midna. Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:39, 18 March, 2009 : : This would be a landslide victory for Midna. Navi is annoying-as-Hell, constantly yells HEY 24/7 and ditched Link for no reason whatsoever. Midna on the other hand is calm, cool and cynical, hides in Link's shadow and thus doesn't bug him unless you call her or she tells you the next thing which isn't that often and did have a good reason for ditching Link. Believe me Midna would win in a landslide victory. One-sided fights is just something that the Temple of Courage shouldn't have. Big Poe-Nice Guy Comments Well, for my fight both combatants are not technically undead... Dark Ridley 02:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) People are being really bad about signing their comments/suggestions this week... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Wow, there are a lot of different opinions this week. A lot of fights have a lot of supports and a lot of opposes. For once, there's no apparent winner. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) That's a good thing. Right now it's a three-way tie between the postman fight, the pig fight and the wizard fight. Portal-Kombat It would be a lot easier to count if everyone voted on everything instead of just one thing. I know I do that, but who would win; 3 supports and 1 oppose, or 6 supports and 4 opposes? I would think it would be the 3 supports because there are less opposes, thus less people not wanting that battle. Oh well, it's not up to me. You guys are the wiki savies, you know how this works! Keep doing what you're doing! Mrs.MikauShadLink 21:36, 18 March, 2009 Yeah, we got into that issue a while ago, and some people wanted to take action, like say that your votes wouldn't count if you didn't vote for all suggestions. The problems I had with that, though, was that, first off, some people may be really busy or may not have internet access later in the week and thus they may just not be able to vote for the suggestions made late in the week, and that it would unfair to delete their earlier votes, and second, that it would be really hard to keep track of that and it would probably get really messy. As for the supports and opposes, we're still working that out. We had an issue with it during a tie between Stalfos vs. Lizalfos and Wart vs. Deku Toad, and the person that made the fight said that he chose Stalfos vs. Lizalfos because neutral votes counted as half-votes during a tie, which of course wasn't true...it ended up being a mess, basically. I personally think that we should take the support-to-oppose ratio. Like, choose the 3-support-1-oppose fight because the ratio is higher (3:1 = 6:2, which is a higher support-to-oppose ratio than 6:4). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I still think we should make tie-breakers into a radio button poll. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Err, radio? --AuronKaizer( ) 12:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Like the ones I have on my userpage. where you vote for one thing, and then you can see the current results. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 13:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, a poll. Sure, go for it. I wonder how this system would turn out if they were already used in the first place >.> --AuronKaizer( ) 13:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) The problem with that is that it would take over a week if we did that. We couldn't use the polls before the end of the week, since there could be some last-minute voters that would make it not a tie and therefore negate the need to use a poll. We couldn't do it after the end of the week, since there would then be more than a week between fights and it would throw things off. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Come on guys, stop confusing me! I thought I had this whole thing figured out, then it turns out that oppose votes matter, and everything's all topsyturvy. Could someone please explain this to me? Sincerely, Watcher. Not much to explain; support votes count for 1 vote and oppose votes count for -1 vote. You just add and subtract to count up each one. What we're discussing now is what to do in case of a tie, which has only happened once, albeit with disastrous results. You shouldn't worry about ties, in the off chance that we get one of them, we'll figure something out...hopefully. Actually, given this wiki's track record, we might not....still, though, don't stress over it too much. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ah. Sorry 'bout that, XYZ. On to another matter, whose bright idea was it to put that thing about Black Knight vs. Darknut in the Midna vs. Navi section? Sincerely, Watcher. Did you mean the Iron Knuckle vs. Black Knight? Not sure, but seeing the results of iron knuckle vs Darknut: it is simple loser, fighting winners boss but hey, people are intitled to their ideas. ...they probably didn't know how to make it a section, either that or didn't care. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 19:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Haha. I removed it. --EveryDayJoe45 20:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I did the math and unless a lot of people vote a lot for supporting in the next 2 days Link the Pig vs. Lord Bullbo is going to win. Big Poe=Nice Guy Thats nice... too bad the only reason you want that to win is to criticize TWW. if that wins (which it probably will), please consider voting for reasons other than you want to hate on Wind Waker. --EveryDayJoe45 20:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I think Big Poe=Nice Guy's entire reasoning for all of these suggestions is close-minded and overly opinionated. Rito are liked by some people....Navi is liked by some people.....Wind Waker, despite the sailing that people seem to hate so much, is loved by many people.....I mean, your opinions aren't facts, some people do like those things. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 23:42, 21 March 2009 (UTC)